


Breakfast

by inutiumlove



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Growth, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleeping Together Leads To Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inutiumlove/pseuds/inutiumlove
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru
Kudos: 14





	Breakfast

A breeze blew through an ajar window and caused the silk curtains to sway letting the morning light into the room. Mamoru scrunched up his face as the light hit his closed eyes, letting out a sigh as he was now awake. The young man yawned as he slowly opened his eyes, his brown irises adjusting to the light and taking in his surroundings. 

He was quick to realize this was not his room and even quicker to discover whose room it was when he shifted in the arms wrapped around his stomach. Glancing back, Mamoru smiled softly as Growth’s leader was curled up, his face buried in the back of the older’s neck. Koki had clamped Mamoru’s legs in between his own and left the older trapped in his embrace.

“Mamoru…” Koki mumbled when he adjusted his head.

“Koki? Are you awake?” Mamoru whispered.

“Mm...no…” Koki replied in a groggy tone. 

Mamoru laughed lightly and tried to turn over to face his boyfriend but Koki’s arms tightened around him.

“Koki?”

“Stay like this...a little longer…”

“Okay, if you wish.” Mamoru relented and Koki happily hummed in response.

Mamoru was fine with the position until he felt Koki’s hand slide down his stomach and slip underneath his shirt. The older gulped as he felt the hand rub across his stomach, tender fingers spread out and caressing his skin. A shiver came over his body when Koki located his belly button and traced circles around it.

“K-Koki…” Mamoru stammered.

“Hm…” Koki nuzzled Mamoru’s neck as his hand went further up his boyfriend’s shirt.

“K-Koki!” Mamoru was beet red as he managed to turn over and faced the younger.

Koki opened his eyes and pouted as his hand was now on Mamoru’s back. Even with the pouty expression, Koki looked adorable and Mamoru smiled while admiring his boyfriend’s pristine features.

“When did a cutie become such a tease?” Mamoru queried, his fingers brushing Koki’s blond locks off his face only for it to fall back into place.

“When he acquired a boyfriend too tempting not to touch,” Koki replied.

“Hm, I see. Well, if you want to touch me Koki…” Mamoru trailed off as his finger traced down the side of Koki’s face and rested under his chin, “You just have to ask.”

This time, Koki’s face turned red as his blue eyes averted brown ones. “Mamoru, I want…I want...”

“Go on, tell me what you want.” Mamoru purred and gave Koki a small peck on the lips.

“Mm...I want..breakfast.”

“...Huh?”

“I want breakfast.” Koki grinned as Mamoru covered his face with his hands.

“Oh my gosh, I read this situation all wrong. I am so sorry Koki. You were touching me and you were so close and I don’t know what I was thinking…” Mamoru rambled which was mostly muffled by his hands. 

Koki laughed at his boyfriend’s flustered state and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“I was teasing again, I’m sorry Mamoru. You had the right idea.”

Mamoru peeked through his fingers, “I did?”

Koki nodded and Mamoru removed his mask of shame, sliding his arms around Koki’s waist. “Whew, that makes me feel better. I thought I was being a total pervert getting the wrong idea.” 

“Total? Does that mean there’s a part of you that is?” Koki mused.

“Well, I only say that since I do think about doing mature stuff with Koki,” Mamoru mumbled.

“Hm, I guess that means I’m a little perverted as well. I enjoy thinking about having sex with Mamoru too.” Koki stated.

“K-Koki please.”

Koki giggled as he leaned in pressing a kiss onto Mamoru’s lips, restoring his boyfriend’s bright mood. His face was still red but Mamoru was smiling big as he stared into Koki’s eyes.

“I still want breakfast…” Koki proclaimed, causing Mamoru to blink.

“O-Okay.” 

“But I need Mamoru right now,” Koki admitted in a low tone.

“O-Oh...Okay…” Mamoru kissed Koki, earning a soft hum from the blond. He slightly pulled away and pressed his forehead against Koki’s. “Before we do this we need a safe word. I’m thinking ‘breakfast’!”

Koki laughed and Mamoru smiled before silencing his boyfriend with another kiss.


End file.
